In one manner of processing (e.g., encrypting) an outgoing e-mail message, a communication application, employed by a given user, transforms the outgoing e-mail message using an algorithm with a public key half of a public-private key pair. The encrypted outgoing e-mail message may then be transmitted. Upon receiving the encrypted e-mail message, the recipient device may be configured to decrypt the received e-mail using a private key half of the public-private key pair.